A variety of Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAVs) have been developed by the United States and international partner militaries, with more currently under development. These diverse systems range from reconnaissance planes to combat-ready sensor and weapons platforms, and are being developed by various defense contractors and manufacturers. These UAVs have the potential to revolutionize defense measures by providing low cost means for carrying out military action without risking troops or aircrews.
These various and diverse UAVs must be integrated with each other in order to provide synchronized responses to the commands of military personnel. This is problematic due to the many different types of UAVs, and the number of manufacturers involved with producing these UAVs. The multitude of UAV configurations requires a method for communicating swiftly in a coordinated manner with the military personnel in control of the UAVs, and with each other.
As such, there is a need in the relevant art to provide a method of communicating with and coordinating the actions of military fleets comprised of UAVs having multiple and diverse configurations.